


They loved each other. That was a fact.

by SketchyNero



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyNero/pseuds/SketchyNero
Summary: A two-sided story showing Crowley and Aziraphale's feelings for each other over the process of moving in together after the event of Adams extended birthday party (The Almostpocalypse).'Crowley loved Aziraphale. That was a fact.''Aziraphale loved Crowley. That was a fact.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!  
I'm gonna apologize for any mistakes now because I wrote this on paper and transferred it onto my phone because I'm on vacation. 
> 
> If y'all are into this I'll keep it going. 
> 
> kudos and comments are 100000% appreciated 
> 
> <3

Crowley loved Aziraphale. That was a fact. a fact that was getting increasingly difficult to ignore since they had started living together.

It started after the Notpoccalypse. After the Ligur incident the apartment had reeked or death. And Hell. And Holy Water. 

You can imagine how this might not be ideal for Crowley. 

And of course he would never ask to move in with Aziraphale. The 'You move too fast for me' comment still rang in his head every time Crowley asked him out to lunch, imagine how difficult it would be to ask to live with him. 

But then Aziraphale had shown up unexpectedly at the apartment.. He had stood where Hatur and Ligur once stood and knocked on Crowley's door.

Crowley couldn't answer it. He had been avoiding this part of the apartment since it happened. Very creatively, he might add. It was kind of hard to avoid a front door. His neighbors would also attest to the creativity of not using the front door. The had seen him crawl out the window. More than once. 

Eventually, after waiting some minutes, Aziraphale called Crowley to say he was at the front door and to let him in. After Crowley explained his predicament, shame burning in the back of his throat, Aziraphale responded with something that turned the hot shame into a violent burst of butterflies in his stomach. 

"Why dear boy! Why didn't you say something? You can come and stay with me. I have a spare room. We can move you in immediately." The enthusiasm was evident in his voice and he left no room for argument.

Crowley stutter a response that was meant to be along the lines of 'No, you don't have to do that. I'm fine here' but it came out of his mouth sounding largely incoherent. 

"How about you go to the shop and have some hot cocoa. I'll bring your things over." Aziraphale said when he heard Crowley's attempt at refusal. 

"Truly, it's okay. I'm fine he-" Crowley tried again.

"Oh hush! It'll be don't in a pinch. Besides I like having you around. It'll be nice." Aziraphale said, effectively shutting down any chance of them not living together.

Crowley finally agreed and demonically miracled himself to the shop. He tried to pretend that half the reason wasn't just to hide the blush that was not resting on the tips of his ears. 

\------------------

Crowley had known that living with Aziraphale would be great and terrible at the same time. 

Great because Crowley thought Aziraphale was the sun, the moon and all the stars. Aziraphale is everything to him. 

Terrible because Aziraphale was Not Allowed To Know That. And Crowley really wasn't good at pretending. 

At all. 

\------------------- Aziraphale---------------

Aziraphale loved Crowley. That was a fact. A fact he had known since Crowley had handed him the books in a burning church on consecrated grounds. He came to save him even when their last meeting had been disastrous. It showed him that no matter what, Crowley would be here. He was there for the good and the bad, the happy and the sad. It helped him realize that it was extremely likely that he had loved that demon for far longer. 

So when he had shown up at Crowley's to go to lunch and found out Crowley couldn't function in his own house, it seemed natural to open his home to him.

He had not anticipated how hard not kissing him would be. 

Or having to wake up in the morning and see a sleep ruffled Crowley shuffle into his kitchen and not kiss him good morning. And tell him he loved him. And hold his hand through breakfast.

It was only possible through the strongest willpower that Aziraphale possessed (not actually possessed, that only happened once.) 

But, that didn't stop Aziraphale from smiling warmly at him and handing him his favourite mint tea that Aziraphale knee he liked. It also didn't stop the warm burst of happiness Aziraphale felt when Crowley smiled back and said thank you. 

\-------------- Crowley-----------

Mornings had gone from being one of Crowley's least favourite time of the day to being some of his most cherished moments.

Waking up to a cup of tea made by someone you love and the sight of Aziraphale before he put on a bowtie were unbeatable.

And Aziraphale's house was warmer and softer than Crowley's house had ever been. It felt like a home. His home. Another plus was that it gave him something to do during the day.

Loitering in the bookshop had quickly become one of his favourite pastimes. Well, maybe it wasn't loitering if you and the owner of the shop brought each other tea every couple of hours and spent some of the other hours chatting.

And even if he wouldn't admit it to Aziraphale, not all books were horrible. He had found himself becoming partial to Stephen King. He had even had a few exchanges with books store patrons who also enjoyed his writing. Crowley even found that it was easy to read away a few hours while lounging in one of Aziraphale's overstuffed armchairs, nursing some tea.

Sometimes if he was feeling rather tired but didn't feel like climbing the stairs (or didn't want to leave Aziraphale) he would sunbathe in serpent form on one of the sunlit window sills in the shop.

It occurred to Crowley that he had never been this comfortable in his life. He had never had stability or domestic bliss. Even before the Liquid Ligur Incident the old apartment had never felt like home. It was just a place to keep his bed and plants.

Speaking of his plants, they now were set in the various spots of sunlight throughout the house. corwley spent a decent amount of ti.e watering and yelling at them every day (though the yelling had to be quieter to avoid alarming customers downstairs). 

Even with the continued screaming they're leaves seemed to shake less than they used to when he walked in the room. Some of them even perked up when he entered. It infuriated Crowley to no end.

"Perhaps you're going soft." Aziraphale said teasingly when Crowley had complained about it at breakfast.

"I am not!" Crowley sputtered loudly. "I'm a demon! Demons don't go soft. No part of me is soft! Ever." Crowley said emphatically. "It's probably you're bad influence on them! I know you coddled them. Don't try to pretend you don't slip them the expensive fertilizer when ypu think I'm not looking." Corwley finished, narrowing his eyes. 

"Of course you aren't soft, dear. Forget I said anything." Aziraphale said with amusement lacing his tone. "Hard as rocks. Very un-soft."

"Ha ha. Funny. I'll have you know I am hardcore. all the way." Crowley mumbled to himself as he got up and stalked away. 

Aziraphale watched the dark figure retreat to his bedroom with fond eyes. 

\-------------------------------------------------

People started noticing Crowley. His constant presence in the shop was noted by quite a few patrons. A handful of them had seen Mr. Fell talking to the tall man with red hair before the sudden way he now basically resided between the shops shelves. Now every patron of the shop that regularly has tea and chatted with Mr. Fell thought of Mr. Crowley as a permanent fixture in the shop.

He could often be found sitting near Mr.Fell chatting idly or having a stern conversation with one of the new plants. None of the customers really thought it was weird. They had all seen Mr. Fell either mumbling to a bug or just acting as if he didn't understand anything from after the 20th century all of the regulars for used to wear by now and they also have Mr. Fell brightened whenever Mr.Crowley captured his attention.

And they all saw the way Mr.Crowley's face softened when he looked at Mr.Fell.

_______________

"Obviously they're married." Christina, a frequent at the book shop, said to James (also a frequent).

"They don't wear rings." James countered. "They must be just dating." 

"Have you seen them together?! No way that's just dating." Said Christina incredulously.

"Well Mr.Crowley wasn't always here. Before a couple weeks ago I had only seen him at the shop once." Responded James. 

Christina scoffed. "That's hardly proof they're only dating. Maybe he just quit his job. Or maybe changed hours. Or he could be taking a vacation." 

"I just think you can't definitively say if they're married or not." James persisted. 

"Just look at them! It's completely obvious!" Christina whisper shouted, throwing her hands up. 

The two teams turned to where Mr.Crowley and Mr.Fell were talking. They were standing close to each other. Mr.Fell was staring at the ground blushing. Mr.Crowley had his head thrown back in laughter. They looked content. Happy. In Love. 

"Okay! I don't know!" Justin relented. "What I do know is that we're going to be late for 3rd period if we don't hurry. Let's go." 

And with that the two teens fled the shop, leaving Crowley and Aziraphale to enjoy each other's company alone. 


	2. Chapter Numero 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation into their daily lives.
> 
> sorry for the wait and sorry if this is ass. Ill keep writing this if yall want but ya gotta let me know

Crowley was sure Aziraphale was doing it on purpose. How could someone just be like this without trying? Impossible.

\----------------------

“Your bowtie is crooked” Crowley absentmindedly pointed out to Aziraphale. 

“Oh. Fix it please, Dear?” Aziraphale responded innocently. He tilted his head up and waited expectantly.

For a second Crowley was frozen. A heavy blush settled on his face and he gazed at Aziraphales exposed neck. ‘How easy it would be to just step forward and kiss-’ He could feel his heart beating. ‘wHAT THE FUCK-’ he screamed in his mind before it occurred to him that ‘shit, shit ,shit, Aziraphale is WAITING. I have to do something, I can't just STAND HERE’

He forced his limbs into motion to bring himself closer to Aziraphale. He could feel his counterparts breath and he and to force himself to focus. He brought shaky hands to Aziraphale's collar and clumsily straightened the bowtie out. His hands lingered for a second before he took and abrupt step back and turned his gaze to the floor. 

“ Thank you, Crowley.” Aziraphale said, a grin on his face. Crowley thought he could see a light blush there too. 

‘Probably hopeful thinking’

\--------------------------------------------

Crowley and Aziraphale were out for dinner when it happened again. 

“Would the two of you like to get a limited time only couples deal? It comes with two full meals and a free romantic desert! The chef makes an amazing lava cake in the shape of a heart!” The waiter asked enthusiastically. 

“Well We're no-” Crowley started, about to explain that no matter what he wanted, they were not a couple.

“That sounds delightful! We’d love to indulge in that. Right, dear?” Aziraphale said over top of Crowley denial. He gave Crowley a sweet smile that made him melt inside.

“Of course.” Crowley responded. He returned his angels smile and felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. 

The waiter squealed, “You two are so cute! How long have you been together?” They asked.  
Crowley panicked. ‘Shit shit shit we ARE”NT. I don't care about lying but what is Aziraphale thinks its weird or too fast-’

“It seems like forever. I can barely remember a time we weren’t.’’ Aziraphale answered, fondly looking at Crowley's rapidly reddening face.

“Aw, that’s adorable. I’ll go get your food and leave you to your dinner.” The waiter took their leave. 

Crowley spent the rest of the dinner slightly* flustered. 

*Slightly, in this context, meaning completely.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Crowley was bored. He had finished his book, watered the plants, scared away the customer who was interested in buying one of Aziraphale's favourites and now he was bored. The next logical thing to do was bug Aziraphale.

“Whatcha reading?” Crowley asked as he plopped himself beside Aziraphale on the old, beat up couch that lived in the back of the shop.

“Fifty Shades of Grey.” Aziraphale answered nonchalantly, still looking down at the pages. 

Crowley abruptly started choking.

“W-what?” He coughed out between strangled breaths. He was staring incredulously at Aziraphale what still had not deemed him worthy enough to peel his attention away from his book. 

“It’s a very popular book, Crowley.” Aziraphale said exasperatedly. 

‘Dear Lord, he’s trying to KILL me.’

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aziraphale was sure Crowley was doing it on purpose. How could he act like this without trying? It is absurd.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Crowley had moved in with him Aziraphale had thought that he had known everything there was to know about him. He had thought that through 6000 years nothing could be kept as a secret. 

He was wrong. 

He hadn’t known Crowley liked horror novels. He hadn’t known that Crowley got cold easy but didn’t like fire. He hadn’t known that Crowley took forever to style his hair in the morning. 

He had known about Crowley’s soft spot for children. He just didn’t realize how soft that spot was. 

It started when they were on a walk. Aziraphale had been animatedly chatting away about how the shop was doing while Crowley had listened. 

“Dear? I would like to go check out the new crepe stand over there. You could come if you’d like.” Aziraphale said when he saw the new fixture in the park.

“Nah, it’s okay, Angel. I’ll wait here.” Crowley had responded.

And so Aziraphale toddled off to go look at flavours.

When he went to go find Crowley his heart almost melted. 

Crowley was talking to a crying little girl on a bench. He seemed to be consoling her. He stood up, took her hand and guided her to a panicked looking couple. Aziraphale could see the relief of their faces when Crowley had brought the little girl to them.

‘Not nice, huh.’ Aziraphale thought smugly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Oh no.’ Aziraphale thought. 

This was a thought that he had been having more and more frequently. Seeing Crowley soft was not something unheard of, but now that they lived together it was increasingly popular. Aziraphale had not known the effect it had on himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aziraphale had not seen Crowley all morning. That itself was weird but it was nearing afternoon now and that was more than weird. It was worrying. 

Aziraphale had been pacing through the kitchen for the last twenty minutes. 

‘Where is he? He’s never gone like this; at least not in the last millennia. I guess he doesn't have to be around me all the time but what if he’s in trouble? What if Heaven or Hell or Someone is after him?! He could be dea-’

Then it hit him. Cellphones. 

After a brief, panicked phone call, Crowley informed him that he was ‘just going for a walk, Angel. No need to get your panties in a bunch’. And so, Aziraphale said he would meet him there in 15 minutes. Then he promptly felt that he really couldn’t wait that long so he walked to the park.

He was not prepared for what he saw.

After a couple minutes of walking around Aziraphale recognized a familiar head of spiky red hair sitting at a bench. As he got closer he could hear Crowley quietly hissing. As much as he wasn’t one for eavesdropping, his curiosity overtook him.

Crowley had what looked like a garden snake coiled around his long thin fingers. He was hissing softly to it while stroking its head. He had a look of soft fondness on his face and it was the closest thing to pure happiness that Aziraphale had ever seen on his face. 

Aziraphale’s heart melted. 

Soon enough, Crowley glanced at his watch and slowly lowered his arm to the ground. The snake gracefully slithered of and into the grass. 

Not wanting to embarrass his counterpart, Aziraphale took a few steps back before clearing his throat and walking towards Crowley loudly.

“Took you long enough, Angel.” Crowley said as he turned and threw Aziraphale his signature smirk. 

Their conversation followed its normal path but in Aziraphale’s heart he had fallen in a way that had nothing to do with Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey What Is Up Bros  
Okay in need some Motivation so if yall wanna go to my Tumblr and drop some ideas for things to write about or somethings yall wanna see from me then I shalt comply. my @ is sketchy-nero
> 
> thanks broskies leave a kudos or comment pls I strive off of validation


End file.
